Ompol
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Pertama kalinya Tobio mengompol setelah putra kesayangan Hajime dan Tooru itu tidur di kamarnya sendiri.


**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

**An IwaOiTobio Family Fict**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasa, pagi itu Hajime tidak terbangun karena langkah kaki kecil yang selalu mengendap-endap ke arah ranjangnya, lalu dengan perlahan merangkak naik ke tempat tidur yang kakinya tidak terlalu tinggi. Suara hujan yang masih terdengar jelas di luar jendela lah yang membangunkannya pagi itu. Ia mengucek kedua matanya sebelum menajamkan pendengaran.

"Hujannya belum berhenti," gumam Hajime.

Cuaca Tokyo beberapa hari ini memang agak mendung dan tadi malam akhirnya hujan turun dengan lebat, disertai guntur dan kilat yang menyambar di langit. Ia sempat khawatir pada Tobio yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak tidur bersamanya dan Tooru lagi. Hajime sempat menawarkan pada putranya itu untuk tidur bersamanya dan Tooru tadi malam, tapi Tobio menolak.

_"Tobio 'kan udah gede."_ Begitu katanya dengan wajah yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Tanpa sadar, kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulut Hajime ketika mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Tobio tadi malam.  
Ranjang di sebelahnya sedikit bergoyang karena Tooru yang masih setia bergelung di bawah selimut, bergerak mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Sepasang mata cokelatnya membuka perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Iwa-chan," Tooru sambil menguap lebar.

"Hm, selamat pagi."

Tooru lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung bersender di kepala tempat tidur. Mencuri kecupan selamat pagi dari Hajime, sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya Tobio-chan lelap banget tidurnya. Biasanya jam segini dia udah gangguin tidur kita."

"Mungkin karena hujan." Hajime turun dari tempat tidur setelah merapikan sisi tempat tidur di mana ia berbaring tadi. "Aku mau mengeceknya dulu," katanya yang kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

Tooru hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya yang kembali menguap. Sepertinya kantuk masih sangat menguasainya.

Selama berjalan ke kamar putranya yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kamar utama, Hajime sempat menerka-nerka kenapa Tobio hari ini tidak bangun sepagi biasanya. Apakah dia sedang tidak enak badan? Atau terlalu nyenyak karena cuaca sejuk pagi itu, efek hujan semalaman? Tapi pikiran itu langsung terusik begitu terdengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar Tobio.

"Tobio?" Hajime mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. "Tobio udah bangun? Papa masuk, ya?" Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka perlahan pintu kamar putranya.  
"Tobio?" Tidak ada sahutan, tapi Hajime bisa melihat kepala putranya menyembul dari balik selimut yang membungkus hampir seluruh badannya.

Kedua iris biru gelap Tobio menatap Hajime takut-takut. "Hajime-papa, jangan ke sini."

"Hmm?" Kening Hajime berkerut heran. "Tobio kenapa? Gak enak badan?" Hajime melangkah pelan ke arah tempat tidur Tobio.

Kepala hitam Tobio menggeleng. "Gak, Tobio gak sakit." Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan raut wajah seperti menahan tangis.

"Trus Tobio kenapa? Kok gak mau Papa dekatin?"

Tobio tak menjawab, tapi sesuatu yang berbau menyengat menyambar hidungnya ketika Hajime sudah berada di samping tempat tidur Tobio. Sesuatu langsung melintas di kepalanya.

"Tobio ... ngompol?"

Lagi-lagi Tobio tak menjawab, kali ini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut, kemudian mengangguk. Barulah saat itu Tobio membuka suaranya diiringi dengan isakan kecil.

"Hajime-papa, Tobio minta maap. Tobio mau ke kamar mandi, tapi udah gak tahan lagi," tangis Tobio pecah. Putra kecilnya itu terisak karena merasa bersalah.

Hajime hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya,, lalu mendekat ke ranjang Tobio dan duduk di pinggirannya.

"Tobio, coba sini liat Papa," ucapnya dengan nada kebapakan yang berhasil meluluhkan sedikit rasa takut putranya itu.

Si kecil Tobio lalu menatap Hajime ragu, tapi elusan tangan besar Hajime di kepalanya membuat bocah itu memberanikan diri.

"Hajime-papa marah?"

Hajime menggeleng pelan, "Gak, Papa gak marah kok. Tapi lain kali Tobio langsung bilang ke Papa atau Toorun kalo Tobio gak sengaja ngompol, ya? Jangan disembunyiin."

Tobio tampak mencerna kata-kata papanya, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyum lega hampir saja terbentuk sempurna kalau saja ...

"Whoa! Tobio-chan ngompol?" Suara Tooru tiba-tiba saja terdengar menggelegar di kamar Tobio. Sosoknya yang berwajah jahil sudah berdiri di pintu kamar dengan senyum mengejek.

"Gak!" Wajah Tobio langsung memerah. Antara malu dan marah.

"Apanya yang gak? Kamarnya bau _pesing_ begini," Tooru tak berhenti sampai di situ. Hajime yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng lelah.

"Mana sini aku mau liat kasur Tobio-chan yang basah." Tooru berusaha menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Tobio.

"GAK MAU!"

"Oikawa..." Hajime memperingati, tapi Tooru terlihat tak peduli. Dia masih menggoda Tobio yang sekarang terlihat kesal bercampur malu.

"Tooru..." Peringatan kedua tetap tidak diindahkan dan tangis Tobio hampir pecah.

"Oikawa Too—"

"TOORUN NYEBELIN!"

Dan dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Tobio melempar selimut yang terkena ompolannya tepat ke wajah Tooru.

Ah, Hajime tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini melihat wajah menderita Tooru, sementara Tooru hanya bisa menjerit frustasi karena pagi itu ia lebih dulu 'mandi' dengan ompolan putranya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Semoga suka!

C.C

**09022019**


End file.
